Hana
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: [Forehead Poke Celebration] Sekuntum bunga tanpa label maupun nama pengirim. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika ia melihat bunga itu. Missing scene after Konoha Crush arc.


Sasuke meletakkan kepala Sakura dengan sangat perlahan, seolah-olah kepala merah muda gadis itu terbuat dari serpihan kaca yang rapuh. Ia pandangi wajah ayu gadis itu, menyesalkan mengapa ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu sendiri. Dengan keraguan, ia julurkan tangannya, mengusap lembaut dahi lebar si gadis berusaha mengenyahkan kerutan samar di antara sepasang alis merah muda itu.

"Tolong jaga Sakura sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya pada Pakkun yang mengamatinya dalam diam sedari tadi. Sambil melempar pandangan terakhir pada Sakura, ia pun meloncat menjauh, menuju ke tempat dimana Naruto baru saja mengalahkan Gaara.

.

.

 _kakkoii-chan presents_

 **Hana**

Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Rate T

Summary : [Forehead Poke Celebration] Sekuntum bunga tanpa label maupun nama pengirim. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika ia melihat bunga itu. Missing scene after Konoha Crush arc.

Warning! OOC, gejeness, typo, deskrip minim

Dont like dont read

ENJOY!

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melewati bangunan bercat kuning pucat itu-ia tak menghitungnya. Sebanyak itu pula ia matanya melempar tatapan penuh intrik ke bangunan tak bersalah itu. Namun, setiap ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki bangunan itu dan berbalik menuju ke kediamannya, setiap itu pulalah tubuhnya kembali memutar diri untuk melangkah ke depan bangunan milik klan Yamanaka itu.

Salahkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba memimpikan masa kecilnya dulu. Ya, dengan randomnya ia teringat saat ibunya jatuh sakit dulu. Ia ingat betapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya keaadannya wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, betapa ketakutannya dirinya yang masih kecil itu apabila ia kehilangan ibu yang sangat disayangjnya itu. Walaupun tak ingin mengingatnya, saat itu ia hampir menangis karena melihat betapa pucat dan lemasnya sang ibu. Dan sialnya, kakaknya tak sengaja menangkap setetes air mata yang lolos dari ujung matanya.

 _"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Kaa-san akan baik-baik saja," hibur Itachi kala itu. "Kalau kau menangis, Kaa-san akan jadi sedih."_

 _Buru-buru Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, "Aku tidak menangis, Aniki. Mataku kemasukan debu," kilahnya dengan suara parau._

 _Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya yang suka sok kuat itu. "Benarkah?"_

 _Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Benar kok,"tukasnya langsung._

 _"Baiklah kalau memang begitu," Itachi mengacak-acak rambut hitam adiknya itu, membuat rambut Sasuke yang sudah mencuat-cuat semakin tak beraturan."Ah, aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kita memberi bunga untuk Kaa-san?"_

 _"Bunga? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung._

 _Itachi menyentil pelan dahi Sasuke, membuat bocah laki-laki itu mengaduh pelan. "Kalau orang sakit diberi bunga, perasaannya akan jadi lebih baik karena senang orang lain memperhatikannya. Kurasa Kaa-san akan sangat senang kalau kita membawakannya bunga," ujarnya menjelaskan._

 _Sasuke kemudian tersenyum bersemangat, "Kalau begitu ayo, cepat Aniki, kita beli bunganya sekarang."_

 _._

Sasuke tidak begitu ingat bunga apa yang dibelinya saat itu, tapi senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan Kaas-sannya itu terpatri jelas di ingatannya.

Dan karena ingatannya itu, tiba-tiba saja tanpa ia sadari, kakinya membawanya ke satu-satunya toko bunga di Konoha, toko milik keluarga Yamanaka. Hanya ada satu di kepalanya saat itu, membelikan setangkai bunga untuk salah seorang teman satu timnya yang terpaksa di rawat di rumah sakit. Entah mengapa ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya saat melihat tubuh mungil gadis itu terhempas dan terikat di pohon karena pasir yang Sabaku no Gaara keluarkan untuk melawannya. Rasanya hampir sama seperti saat melihat ibundanya sakit-ah, tidak. Ada yang sangat berbeda di sana, rasa sakit ini berbeda. Rasa sedihnya berbeda. Ada rasa sesal di sana, ada rasa marah di sana, ada rasa tak berdaya di sana. Ia menyesalkan dirinya yang tak sekuat itu untuk bisa mengalahkan Gaara. Ia marah karena membiarkan gadis itu terluka di hadapannya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengalahkan Itachi kalau begini caranya. Bagaimana ia bisa melindungi Sakura kalau ia lemah seperti ini.

Tunggu dulu... ia ingin melindungi Sakura? Kenapa ia sangat tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Mengapa tubuhnya selalu bergerak sendirinya setiap gadis itu dalam bahaya? Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia memang bertujuan membunuh Itachi, tapi melindungi Sakura sama sekali bukan tujuan hidupnya. Tapi mengapa saat dimana lengannya merengkuh tubuh lemas Sakura ia berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak akan membiarkan kejadian seperti ini terulang? Mengapa ia bersumpah untuk selalu melindungi gadis merah muda itu. Cih. Perasaan ini terlalu sulit untuk dipahami oleh seseorang seperti Sasuke. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah berkonsentrasi untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya, bukan untuk mengurusi gadis lemah itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"sebuah suara membuat kepala Sasuke otomatis menoleh. "Ah ternyata benar Sasuke-kun. Dari tadi kulihat kau diam saja di depan tokoku. Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Yamanaka Ino dengan raut penasaran.

Sasuke kontan tersentak. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil berusaha untuk menjauh. Namun sayang, lengan gadis berambut pirang itu keburu menyambar lengannya.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin kau hanya ingin menemuiku. Kau tau, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu," Ino memepetkam badannya ke arah lengan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tak nyaman.

"Lepaskan aku, Yamanaka," tukas Sasuke ketus, berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari belitan gadis itu.

"Aish, tidak perlu malu begitu, Sasuke-kun," balasnya dengan nada genit. "Bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu ke toko. Mungkin ada bunga yang ingin kau berikan padaku?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan apapun dari pewaris klan Uchiha ini, Ino menarik paksa tubuh Sasuke untuk memasuki toko bunganya.

.

 **~ Hana ~**

.

Sasuke hanya pernah sekali memasuki toko bunga, itupunsudah bertahun-tahun lalu saat kakaknya masih ada bersamanya. Agak sedikit berbeda memang, tapi campuran bau wangi dan warna-warni berbagai macam bunga yang terdisplay di sana hampir sama dengan ingatannya. Diam-diam ia mengamati berbagai macam bunga yang berjejer rapi di sana, mencoba mengingat kira-kira bunga yang mana yang permah dibelinya untuk Kaa-sannya dulu. Toh ia sudah terlanjur masuk, sekalian saja ia membeli bunga untuk Sakura. Hanya sekalian, tidak ada niat lain sungguh-begitu yang berkali-kali ia yakinkan dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin kau beli di sini?" tanya Ino dengan nada ceria. "Kalau aku pribadi sih lebih suka kalau kau memberiku bunga ini," lanjutnya sembari menunjuk bunga mawar merah yang berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengar. Kesal tak mendapat respon, Ino kontan cemberut. Sikap dingin Uchiha satu ini memang sudah terkenal seantero akademi, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak terbiasa. "Ah, aku jadi ingat, terakhir forehead kemari ia membeli bunga ini," lno tiba-tiba menyeletuk ketika tidak sengaja mata birunya menangkap kumpulan bunga daffodil putih. "Kubilang padanya untuk membeli bunga mawar saja, tapi dia menolak. Katanya ia lebih suka bunga daffodil."

Mendadak Sasuke berhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah tempat bunga yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh si pemilik toko. Pikiran untuk mengingat bunga apa yang ia berikan pada ibunya dulu langsung sirna. Perlahan ia mendekati bunga putih itu, jarinya menyentuh pelan salah satu kelopak bunga itu. Bukankah bunga ini yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur rumah sakitnya ketika ia terbangun untuk pertama kalinya seusai ia mendapat segel Orochimaru dulu, begitu pikirnya dalam hati. Dan seketika itu ia yakin bunga apa yang akan dibelinya sekarang. "Aku beli yang ini."

"Eh?"

.

 **~ Hana ~**

.

Sasuke merasa saat ia berpikir untuk membeli bunga adalah suatu keadaan yang sedikit canggung. Tapi melihat tangannya yang kini dihiasi setangkai bunga putih yang dihiasi seuats pita kecil berwarna merah muda, ini jauh lebih canggung dan aneh. Bahkan di balik wajah datar yang dipasangnya saat ia melintasi jalanan ramai kawasan pertokoan Konoha, sesungguhnya tersembunyi semburat-semburat merah mikroskopis yang muncul tanpa bisa ia cegah. Sial. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa ia spontan membeli bunga yang kata putri Yamanaka itu adalah kesukaan Sakura.

Tanpa sadar ia telah mencapai bangunan besar yang merupakan rumah sakit Konoha itu, memasuki pintu masuknya dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana gadis teman setimnya itu berada. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi ruangan itu-tentu saja, Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang ikut mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit dan menungguinya sampai ia yakin gadis itu mendapat penanganan yang tepat.

Tidak, ia tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura-bantahnya dalam hati. Ini hanya bentuk tanggung jawabnya karena membuat gadis itu berada di posisinya sekarang. Benar, seharusnya memang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa saat ia melihat wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tertidur saat ini, hatinya terasa begitu lega. Perasaan aneh apa ini? Ia tidak paham.

Selama beberapa saat mata kelamnya hanya terkunci pada wajah polos gadis di hadapannya itu, seolah berusaha mengukirnya dalam ingatannya secara sempurna. Dan lagi-lagi, seperti sebuah hipnotis, ia memgulurkan tangannya perlahan, menyentuhkan jari-jarinya yang bebas pada objek yang telah menyita seluruh atensinya selama beberapa saat ini. Lembut, pikir Sasuke. Keraguannya kontan menguap digantikan oleh keberanian yang entah berasal dari mana. Jarinya mulai menyusuri kontur wajah ayu Sakura yang masih dengan lelapnya tertidur-mungkin karena pengaruh obat.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sampai berdiri untuk melindungiku? Aku tidak membutuhkannya, dasar menyebalkan," bisik Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar. Jarinya berpindah ke arah dahi Sakura yang lebar, berusaha menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menempel di sana sebelum mengetukkan pelan jari telunjuknya di tengah-tengahnya. "Lain kali biarkan aku yang melindungimu."

Sedetik kemudian kedua alis Sakura mengernyit, tanda ia merasa tidurnya terganggu. Buru-buru Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi si gadis yang tertidu itu. Rasa panik mulai menyerangnya, berharap dalam hati gadis itu akan kembali ke alam mimpinya. Namun sayang, harapan tinggalah harapan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan kembali terlelap. Maka,tanpa pikir panjang ia pun mengambil langkah seribu.

.

 **~ Hana ~**

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap dahinya perlahan, rasa-rasanya tadi dahinya terasa hangat. Seperti ada seseoramg yang menyentuhnya di sana. Tapi begitu mata emeraldnya terbuka, ia tidak menemukan seseorang di sana. Mungkinkah ini semua hanya bayangannya saja? Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit sampai otaknya mulai mengkhayalkan yang tidak-tidak. Sungguh ayah dan ibunya sangat berlebihan, ia hanya sedikit 'diremas' oleh pasir Gaara. Memang beberapa tulang rusuk dan lengan atasnya sedikit terkena imbasnya, tapi itu bukan berarti ia harus berlama-lama di rumah sakit.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat punggungnya, berusaha untuk saat itulah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dadanya.

"Eh, bunga daffodil?"tanyanya heran pada dirinya sendiri. Seingatnya ia tidak memgang bunga apapun sebelum tidur tadi. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang datang saat ia tidur tadi? Kalau iya, siapa?Kenapa oramg itu tkdak membangunkannya saja sekalian, sungutnya kesal.

Mata Sakura kembali memusatkan fokusnya ke sekuntum bunga daffodil putih itu. Tak ada label apapun di sana, apalagi nama pengirim. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika ia melihat bunga itu. Perlahan seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya, "Terima kasih atas bunganya, siapapun itu. Aku sangat menyukainya," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Di sisi jendela luar kamar tempat Sakura dirawat, Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Hn. Jangan berbuat ceroboh lagi, Sakura."

.

 **~ Hana ~**

.

Sakura tidak pernah merasakan lebih baik dari hari ini. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama tidak bertemu dengan rekan-rekan satu timnya, hari ini mereka mengadakan latihan bersama. Sakura bahkan beranglat lebih awal dari biasanya, walaupun ia tahu Kakashi-sensei tidak akan datang sampai setidaknya dua jam lagi. Tak apalah, toh Sasuke juga pasti akan datang awal. Maka dengan semangat membara, ia berangkat menuju salah satu lapangan latihan.

Benar saja, Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan bosannya di sana. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," sapa gadis itu dengan ceria.

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk, memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. "Ano.. Sasuke-kun, apakah beberapa hari yang lalu kau datang menjengukku?" entah atas dorongan apa, gadis itu bertanya dengan harapan tinggi.

Keturunan Uchiha itu terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak."

Seketika senyuman di wajah Sakura digantikan oleh tatapan kecewa. Namun cepat-cepat ia bersikap seolah tidak apa-apa. "Sou? Sesungguhnya ada seseorang yang membawakan bunga kesukaanku. Tapi tidak ada nama pengirim maupun kalimat apapun. Aku sempat berharap itu adalah Sasuke, tapi kurasa khayalanku terlalu tinggi," ujarnya dengan nada sedih tersirat di sana.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Tidak, sampai Kakashi datang. Tidak sampai latihan hampir selesai dan Naruto merengek meminta diajari rasengan oleh Kakashi. Bosan, Sakura kembali mengamati sasuke yang lagi- lagi tidak mau menatapnya.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Gaara."

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah mendung. "Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu, tapi Naruto," jawabnya dingin.

Sakura tampak terkejut. Kemudian memandang ke arah Naruto yang masih asik berdebat dengan Kakashi, lalu tersenyum.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangannya telah mengepal karena kesal. Ia tidak cukup kuat sekaramg. Tidak, ia jauh dari kuat sekarang. Ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Itachi kalau begini. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Sakura, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadia di dekatnya itu.

"Aku bersumpah akan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku pasti akan membunuh Itachi dan melindungimu," gumam Sasuke lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," tukas Sasuke langsung. Sial. Apa-apaan itu. Kenapa ia sampai berpikiran seperti itu?

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu," gadis itu memilih tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

Sasuke memang tidak paham dengan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan Itachi, ia akan mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri. Ya, pasti. Jadi tolonglah otak, pinta Sasuke dalam hati, fokuskan dulu dirimu untuk mengalahkan Itachi.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

Huweeeee akhirnyaaa. Setelah mencuri-curi waktu di tengah KKN, akhirnya bisa selesai juga ini fic. Bangga deh #uapahdeh. Ada yg spesial dari fic ini, karena ini dikerjakan via tab jadi kalau ada kesalahan, typo dan kawan-kawan mohon maklum yaaa.. Nanti kalau ada waktu akan saya perbaiki kok.

Btw, saya mau mengucapkan selamat atas satu tahun canonnya sasusaku. Saya terharuuuu. Setelah 7 tahun menanti loh yaaa. Hha. Semoga langgeng selalu yaaaa.

Terima kasih untuk temen-temen yang udah sempetin baca. Maap kalo nggak ngefeel, nggak romatis, nggak ngena, nggak fluffy, dan nggak cute. Idenya random banget soale. Hha. KeOOCan Sasuke juga harap dimaklumi yaaa. Saya mah gak bisa bikin Sasuke yg nggak OOC. Hha,

Oke akhir kata, salam cintah, kakkoii-chan.

 **~ Jogja 11102015 : 00.29 ~**


End file.
